


A New Light

by Kaliopeee



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Tcest - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Turtlecest - Fandom, t-cest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Other, T-Cest, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, Yaoi, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliopeee/pseuds/Kaliopeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo sees his brother in a different light and can no longer control his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This my first T-cest fic so sorry if it’s a bit unrefined or leaves something to be desired. It didn’t go as I originally planned and actually took an unexpected turn in the middle, but whatever. Sometimes my stories just do their own thing.  
> The turtles are not biologically related despite the use of the word ‘brother.’

The old rickety closet door creaked ever so slightly in the darkness of the old abandoned pizza place. Leo was quickly brought from the early confusion of slumber back to reality as he felt a warm muscular body slip under the blankets with him.

 

"Raph? You okay?"

 

"I'm fine Leo, it's just...cold."

 

"Mmmhmm...so another one, huh?"

 

"No! It's cold and you took the best blanket," Raph replied defensively.

 

"Hey," Leo chuckled, "it's not my fault I happen to have excellent luck when it comes to rummaging through trash."

 

"Yeah, luck. That's EXACTLY what this is," Raph replied with bitter sarcasm gesturing to the utility closet they turned into a makeshift bedroom. "Now will you shut your trap already?! Some of us are trying to sleep," Raph said turning his shell to his brother.

 

"Oh, excuuuse me," Leo said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around the younger turtle pulling him close, "You come into MY bed in the middle of the night because you had another nightmare and I'M the one keeping YOU up?" Leo chuckled lightly at the thought.

 

"It wasn't a nightmare," Raph grumbled into their shared pillow, "I already told ya, I was cold."

 

"Fine, fine, NOT a nightmare. Are you WARM enough now?" Leo questioned with a smirk.

 

Raph reached down to his stomach, linking his fingers with Leo's, and moved Leo's hand from his stomach to his chest, pulling Leo's arm closer to his body. "Yes, I am, thank you very much," Raph said snidely as he nestled his body back into the older turtle’s plastron. "Now will you shut your face and go to sleep already?!"

 

"Sure," Leo said with a small chuckle, "'night Raph."

 

"'Night Leo."

 

\------------------------

 

Leo awoke as the first dim beam of gray light began to illuminate the dusty air within the abandoned shop. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling mentally preparing himself for another day, none of them knowing what kind of dangers it would hold. Would they make it through another day? There were never any guarantees in life to begin with, let alone for four mutated turtles with a rat father in a city overrun by alien robots. At that thought, he looked over to his bedmate, now sprawled haphazardly on his back partially covered in a tangle of their shared blanket. _'It's no wonder he's having nightmares,'_ Leo thought, _'who can blame him with all that's happened_.' He smiled to himself looking at the unusually peaceful features of his brother's face. A face that normally carried a hardened front, always having to play the tough guy, carrying the self-assigned role of the family's protector. Who could blame the guy for having nightmares after Leo didn't wake up for three months and he couldn't do anything to save him. Truth be told, Leo wasn't sleeping well either. On several occasions after lying awake for hours, he considered seeking out the comfort of his immediate younger brother, but as if on cue, the hothead would come to him with nightmares of his own. Leo found himself actually being relieved when he'd hear the creak of the old closet door, feel the gentle tug on his blanket as another slipped under, and smell the oh so familiar comforting scent that accompanied the welcomed intruder. He'd never admit any of this to Raph, nor would Raph ever admit to his nightmares, but they both knew. Leo couldn't help but reach out and gently caress the soft cheek of the younger turtle sleeping so peacefully beside him. When Raph was turned into a plant, Leo only had to deal with the potential loss of his brother for a day, he couldn't imagine the nightmares Raph was having as result of three months of the same torture.

 

"Mmmmm...."

 

Leo was instantly torn from his thoughts and brought back to reality as Raph began to stir from his touch. Leo quickly jerked his hand back in realization of what he was actually doing.

 

"Eh hm," Leo quickly sat up and cleared his throat unintentionally loudly in his startled and flustered state attempting to act normally.

 

"Leo? It's barely light out, what're ya doing?" Raph mumbled tugging the covers over more if his body as he stretched and shifted. Leo sat there awkwardly next to him desperately trying to think of something to say.

 

"Um...Sensei wanted us to go take care of a few things this morning and it'll be safer if we take advantage of the early morning fog." It wasn't a false statement, but it wasn't completely true either. Leo was just thankful he was able to come up with something, anything in the spur of the moment other than what he was really doing, which was panicking that Raph may have been awake enough to have felt Leo caressing his face.

 

"So you better get up Raph," Leo said leaving the warmth of their shared blanket.

 

"Ugh, whatever, I'm up, just give me a minute," Raph grumbled in response pulling the covers up a little higher around his neck and closing his eyes.

"Raphael," Leo stated firmly in his best 'don't test me' tone glaring down at the emerald turtle from where he stood. Raph opened his eyes, lifting them to meet Leo’s briefly before defiantly closing them once more.

"Raphael," Leo repeated sternly placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.

 

"I said I'm up Leo, give me a minute will ya?" Raph muttered in annoyance without opening his eyes.

 

"Your eyes aren't even open! You're just doing this to push my buttons and if you think-"

 

"Fine Leo! Is this what you wanted?!" Leo's jaw dropped at the sight and a heavy blush immediately covered his face. In the midst of Leo's rant, Raph had tossed the covers aside and moved to stand directly in front of the leaf green terrapin in the cramped space of the closet, his morning erection standing proud and tall only inches away from the elder's plastron. "Are ya happy now?! I told ya I was up. I told ya ta give me a minute. You want me to go paradin' around out there like this in front of everyone, including April? Fine! You got it!"

 

Leo could hear Raph yelling at him but for some reason he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at Raph's thick hard cock. He mentally screamed at himself to move, say something, look away, for the love of all that is good LOOK AWAY! But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He was just staring, mouth hanging open and staring. He felt saliva begin to pool in his mouth. _'Why is your mouth watering Leo?! This is Raphael, your brother! For godssake close your mouth and look away!'_

 

Raph moved for the door but Leo was still standing in the way.

 

"Move Leo," Raph demanded inching closer to the blue banded barricade standing between him and the only exit in the small space, still determined to spite the leaf green turtle.

 

Raph's cock was now so close to Leo's plastron that he could swear he could feel the heat of his brother's member resonating into his own rapidly growing erection still painfully hidden beneath his now bulging plastron.

 

"Leo, are ya gonna move or are ya gonna make me move you like _this_?" Raph demanded in annoyance gesturing and glancing down at his hard glistening length.

 

"L-Leo?" Raph asked suddenly changing his tone as he noticed Leo's now bulging plastron. He instantly brought his eyes back up to meet Leo's and found that his older sibling’s expression had changed. What was once a look of shock and embarrassment was now a look of pure lust. His previously open mouth now hosted a seductive smirk.

 

"Let me help you with that Raph," Leo said pushing Raph back on to the makeshift bed and taking hold of Raph's thick length.

 

"Wait! Leo! What're you---nnnghhhhh...ahhh!"

 

Leo quickly silenced the younger turtle with a kiss. Raphael was slightly hesitant at first but immediately began kissing Leo back, gripping his shell and pulling him close deepening the kiss. They broke for air both panting as Leo continued to stroke Raph's throbbing member.

 

"You were saying something Raph?" Leo asked with a smirk before kissing and licking his way down Raph's plastron.

 

All Raph could manage to do was moan in pleasure as Leonardo reached his intended target and began to lick the weeping precum from the head of Raph's cock as his hands traced the contours of Raph’s muscular thighs.

 

"F-fuck Leo! Don't s-stop..." he muttered through labored breaths gripping fistfuls of blankets in pleasure and subconsciously spreading his legs for the elder turtle.

 

"Mmmm...Raph, you taste sooo good...you couldn't stop me if you wanted to," Leo said with hooded eyes before licking Raph's entire length from base to tip with his warm wide tongue eliciting a loud churr from the younger terrapin. Leo smirked in satisfaction before swirling his tongue around the tip greedily taking in every drop of Raphael’s precum.

 

"Mmmm....LEO!" Raph exclaimed as Leo suddenly took his entire length into his mouth.

 

"Shhhh, Raph, not so loud! You don't want to wake the others do you?" Leo said releasing Raph's wet cock with a pop into the chilly morning air. Raph whimpered at the sudden loss of the warmth of Leo's mouth. "I've got plans for that tight ass of yours and wouldn't want anyone coming in and depriving me of that pleasure. Now spread your legs," Leo ordered huskily as he nudged Raph's legs open a little wider with his knees and carefully positioned himself in between them, finally allowing himself to drop down.

 

Raph immediately churred at the sight of Leo's hard swollen length, glistening and dripping with precum.

 

"Fuck Leo, you’re so fuckin’ hot," Raph said, legs splayed open, completely vulnerable to the elder turtle.

 

Leo immediately brought his lips to Raph's once more, their tongues gliding over each other, exploring each other's mouths as Raph's hands eagerly explored Leo's body.

 

"So are you," Leo said between labored breaths breaking the kiss, "and so obedient," he purred leaning down to kiss, lick and suck Raph's neck and jawline. Raph moaned in response, lifting his hips to rub his hard length against Leo's as he cupped and fondled his elder brother's firm buttocks.

 

"If I'd known this would be your response, I'd 've started listenin' to your orders years ago," Raph replied in between moans and churrs turning his head to the side granting his brother more access.

 

"Not ta tell ya what ta do, Leo, but I'd REALLY like you to fuck me now," Raph said grinding his cock even harder against his brother's length, and panting heavily.  

 

Leo churred loudly in response, pinning his brother's hips down on the makeshift bed and holding them firmly in place. "Patience Raphael. I’m in charge here. Now hold still, there'll be no more of that," Leo said gutturally.

 

He delicately traced his finger up Raph's length from base to tip before swirling lightly around the head collecting the weeping precum from Raph's twitching member.

 

Raph whimpered lifting his hips in attempt to gain more contact with Leo's hand.

 

"No Raph, what did I just say?" Leo reprimanded stroking Raph's tail with one hand as he lightly spread copious amounts of precum on Raph's tight entrance with the other. Soft churrs were elicited from the hothead as he struggled to remain still under Leo’s tantalizingly soft touches and caresses.

 

"Nnnghhhhh...." Raph moaned and hissed in pain as Leo worked his finger slowly into his hot entrance.

 

“Just relax Raph,” Leo said releasing Raphael’s tail and beginning to stroke his neglected cock once more as a distraction. Leo felt Raph start to relax and added another finger. Soft churrs filled the air as Leo began probing deeply within his brother.

 

"FUCK LEEOOOO!!" Raph moaned thrusting his hips upwards as Leo suddenly struck that precious bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars.

 

"What did I say Raphael?" Leo said removing his fingers from his brother's ass, releasing Raph’s cock, and taking his own in hand.

 

"Now tell me what you want," Leo said stroking his own hard cock and spreading copious amounts of precum along his head and shaft.

 

"Leo, if ya want me to beg…"

 

"Tell me."

 

"Fuck that Leo, being obedient’s one thing but I’m sure as fuck not gonna--"

 

"TELL. ME."

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

"Ugghhh! Fine! I want you to fuck me Leo, I want you to make me cum all over myself."

 

And with that, Leo smirked and thrust into his brother all the way to the hilt.

 

"Fuck Leo! Not so fuckin' har-- Nnnnggghhhh!!!!"

 

"Better now Raphael?" Leo purred as he stroked Raph's cock, kissing and lapping gently at Raph's collarbone as he held himself up on one arm allowing his younger brother to adjust.

 

"Mmm-move Leo..." Raph moaned after a bit.

 

"Now now Raphie, did we forget who gives the orders around here again?" Leo husked into Raph's ear slit.

 

"P-please Leo, please m-move..." Raph mumbled panting heavily.

 

"Hmmmm....well since you asked so nicely..." Leo purred and slammed directly into Raph's prostate causing the hotheaded turtle to see stars once more.

 

"Mmmm...you feel so good Raph! So hot and so tight!" Leo purred thrusting into his brother.

 

"You can move now Raph. Touch yourself. Touch me. Fuck me back like you know you want to," Leo husked.

 

Raph didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time in finally being able to give in to his urges, wrapping his hand around his neglected thick weeping member and pumping in time with Leo's thrusts. He used his other hand to pull Leo's head towards his own locking lips with his brother in a passionate kiss that was all tongue and teeth. They broke the kiss panting heavily as Leo began to speed up his thrusts.

 

"F-fuuuucckk...L-Leo!!!" Raph exclaimed with a firm grip on his brother's ass as his body went rigid and he shot hot streams of cum all over his and his brother's plastrons. The pulsing and constricting of Raph's tight entrance caused Leo's body to spasm in the ecstasy of his own orgasm as he filled his brother with his hot seed.

 

Leo collapsed on top of Raph panting heavily. He slid out of the younger turtle rolling to the side and tucking himself back in his shell. They both lay staring at the ceiling panting in their sticky mess of cum and sweat in a tangle of blankets.

 

After a few moments of silence, Raph finally spoke, "So I'm thinking we missed out on that fog you were so gung-ho about."

 

"Yeah, looks like it," Leo said staring at the golden sunlight now gleaming through the crack in the closet door. Although the others would likely be up in an hour or so, neither turtle had any intention of getting up.  

 

After another moment of silence Raph began to chuckle.

 

"What's so funny?" Leo asked sounding slightly annoyed.

 

"Oh nothing...mister 'I don't have a thing for bein' leader'"

 

"W-what...I don't...I.."

 

"Really?! You're really gonna try an' argue that after what just happened?"

 

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Ughhhhh!" Raph groaned in annoyance throwing his arm over Leo and pulling him close as both of them drifted back to sleep.

 


End file.
